List of Fictional Media in the Hungry Games Universe
A list of fictional media that appear in'' The Hungry Games''. TV Shows *''The Fair Bears'' - A show that Chloe used to like until one line pissed her off. Now she hates it with a burning passion. *''The Girls' Bathroom'' - A reality show hosted by Paulina and also starring Sandy Cheeks , Leshawna, and Lindsay where they stand around in the "girls' bathroom" (actually the janitor's closet) and talk about usually pointless stuff. *''Good Morning Dillydale'' - A popular talk show hosted by Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine that talks about the things going on around Dillydale. *''Ear-Raping Fun Times With Chloe and Chica ''- A short-lived preschool-geared sketch show starring Chloe and Chica . *''Little Hitler'' - An educational children's show created by Dr. Phibes that teaches about art. It stars Adolf Hitler as the main character, Joseph Stalin as the deuteragonist, and Winston Churchill as the villain, and is very historically inaccurate. *''The Poop Show - A'' ''show filled with nothing but toilet humor. Despite that, it's highly popular. The show is hosted by Mr. Poop, the cousin of Mr. Hankey. *''Clesta And Friends -'' A fictonical show created by Chippy that he claims lasted 1999-2006 it was never picked up by CN due for legal reasons. *''Shazam That's Good! ''- A show hosted by Mr. Messy. While it was a huge hit in its hometown of Dillydale, when it was pitched to MTV, it ended up bombing and caused the show to be cancelled after only half a season. *''The Fred Show - Coconut Fred's dream sitcom starring him and his imaginary family living in an average suburbian town. Its theme song is a blatant rip-off of The Cleveland Show's theme song. *Ruben is PISSED! - A comedy series that stars Ruben as he takes out his anger on many people. It consists of many 3-5 minute episodes. *''Alcatronic'' - A reality television show that stars Janice and her sister as they run a strict correctional facility. Loosely based on Beyond Scared Straight. *''Sonic Da Nut Boom'' - A show that was originally created by Ben12066 and Idyemyhairpink34 and was dubbed as the "worst thing ever". However, since the project has been cancelled after only a short time, it ended up being ascended to the Hungry Games canon. Movies *''Shrek 51'' - The 51th movie of the Shrek ''franchise. The plot is that Prince Charming is back from the dead and wants to take over the world and screw Fiona. Also in this movie, Dr. Dre voices as Lumiere from ''Beauty and the Beast and Pinocchio comes out of the closet and gets in a gay relationship. It ends with Shrek becoming famous from all the dank memes about him and divorcing Fiona for Jessica Alba. There's also a cliffhanger. *''Shrek 39'' - The 39th movie of the Shrek franchise. Nothing is known about it except it was apparently worse than Shrek 51. *''Ice Age 84'' - The 84th movie of the Ice Age franchise. It involves the characters of Ice Age as fossils in a museum. Staring Taylor Swift, Iggy Azalea, Paris Hilton, Rob Schindear, Matt Groening, Silento, and a head of lettuce as the new characters. So far, it's the worst animated movie Chloe has seen. *''Secret Life of Pets 8'' - The eighth installment of the Secret Life of Pets franchise. There was a minions short before it that involved the minions twerking. *''The Land Before Time 33472'' - The 33472th movie of the Land Before Time franchise. It was apparently good enough for Chloe to use it to bleach her brain after seeing'' Ice Age 84''. *Kirby Story - Originally produced by people of the Beanbean Kingdom, it was bought by Ruben when it finished completion, and he says the movie will have an international release in September. The movie's plot bares slight resemblance to Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Krabby Patty Party- A moive about talking food at the krusty krab. *''Skank Space'' - A documentary about surviving inside Maggie Pesky's fat rolls. Written, directed and produced by Taylor Swift. It was nominated for Best Picture but lost over Saw: Spongebob Edition. *''Saw: Spongebob Edition''- The third installment of the Spongebob movie trilogy, it won best picture. Songs *Unnamed parody of "Lowrider" - A parody of "Lowrider" by War written and sung by Anvil, Paulina, and London Tipton. Its actual name is unknown, though according to Mr. Lancer, it had creative use of wordplay, use of pop culture references that won't go outdated, and clever jokes that aren't an insult to people's intelligence. It still recieved an F. *"Diarrheaville" - A parody of "Martiniville" by Jimmy Buffet written and sung my Mr. Tickle, Danny Fenton, and Johnny Test. It has a copious amount of toilet humor in it, but it still ended up recieving an A by Mr. Lancer. *"Constipated by the Ocean" - A parody of "Cake by the Ocean" by DNCE written and sung by Ember McLain and also sung by Chippy (though his voice was autotuned), Raymond, and Zoe Trent. *"Gay Club" - An extremely homophobic parody of "Pay Phone" by Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa sung by Slip and Slide and featuring Toby. Broadway Shows *Thomas The Tank Engine Live *The Sconehouse - A British dramedy based on the 2007 Myx series with McJagger as Phil, John Cleese as Jack, Paul Mcartney as Tito Dick, Ellie Goulding as Chita, Cher Llyod as Cherry Pie, and Russell Brand as Horat. *YoutubePoop: The Muscial - Featuring songs like Pingas and Dinner Time. Category:Lists Category:The Hungry Games Universe